


How life can change overnight

by CaelumBlack



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaelumBlack/pseuds/CaelumBlack
Summary: Life changes so drastically after hearing that explosion. Suddenly she's a Power Ranger, she has gained four friends, life somehow doesn't feel as miserable as it had before finding those Power coins. What makes life a little more difficult however is that the more time she spends with Kim, the more she likes her and the deeper she falls in love with her.Kim's life also changes drastically after finding the Power coins and she believes its for the better. She suddenly has friends who'd literally die for her, who will always have her back. Also, Kim has Trini, who she comes to love more than life itself, even though she's afraid to tell her.And then comes Tommy Oliver, who changes life even more for Trini and Kim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had to change a little something because the original timeline of the movie didn't fit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began from Trini's POV, also, what was her life before all the Ranger stuff, how did she feel etc.

The sky positively looked like a paint palette with the oddest selection of colours. Pinks and blues and purples mashed together above Angel Grove, lazy, puffy clouds floating like they had nothing better to do. Trini stood on the top of what she considered her mountain. She was in the middle of her tai chi exercises, heavy metal reaching her mind through her headphones. For some reason the combination of all things combined, the sky, her exercises, her personally selected music, it calmed her otherwise buzzing mind. 

As she calmly moved to another pose, she looked out over the town where she’d lived for the past year. She hated the town, hated how there was only a Krispy Crème to get a decent cup of coffee, despised the oppressive heat that made her skin sweaty, loathed how the high school stereotypes were all, well, existing, not that she’d thought this place would be different. Every school she’d attended over the past years had been pretty much the same so why would this place be any different. 

There were the jocks and their superficial cheerleaders, the study nerds that would get into any Ivy League school that existed, the band geeks, the stoners, the artists who walked around with paint on their clothes and in their hair. Obviously, there were the goths, who were always given a wide berth, the drama students, the losers who were picked upon by the jocks and the cheerleaders, and lastly, there were the loners, otherwise known as the invisible ones. 

Trini would give anything to be one of those. Unfortunately for her, being new had made her anything but invisible. Ever the loner, it was easy for those who were into bullying to get to her, which was exactly what they did, often. To say she’d gotten used to it was an understatement since she’d long ago stopped to even fight it, fight them, not having the energy to fight back those who were childish enough to stuff her into lockers, or to let her trip in the hallway, causing her books to fly everywhere. She wished she had the energy to say something back, to stop them, but with everything that was already going on in her life, she found herself unable to. So, she let them do to her what they wanted, even though it made her question herself and her existence, her resolve even, on a daily basis. 

This town had one thing she’d never encountered before though, or perhaps she just hadn’t been long enough at her previous schools to notice, to accidently be included in the gossip and ever-spreading rumours. Perhaps that made Angel Grove High different, no matter how much of a lowlife you were, gossip reached your ears, whether you wanted to or not. Trini couldn’t even remember how many times people she’d never spoken to before in her life, or could even remember seeing in the hallways, had come up to her, whispering things that made her ears turn red. Not because she cared about those things, but because they were so easily shared with quiet laughter or a shake of the head. It didn’t matter how hurt the person in question would get, it was gossip and if they hadn’t wanted the entire school to know, they shouldn’t have done it. It just made Trini hate this place that much more. 

The drama that had reached her ears earlier that year had everything to do with those who’d fallen from grace, from the top of the social ladder even, in the most dramatic fashion. Firstly, there was Jason Scott, the former jock and golden boy who’d been involved in some sort of incident that had somehow involved both a cow and a car-chase. This story wasn’t quite clear to Trini but ultimately, his stunt had led to him wearing an ankle bracelet these days. He now, just like the goths, was given a wide berth, especially by those who before had seemed to worship him. He’d even been kicked off the Angel Grove High School Football team and Trini believe that that was the actual reason why Jason’s former friends didn’t want to be seen with him. It all seemed a bit silly to Trini, why in the world was being kicked off the Football team worse than wearing an ankle bracelet and having a criminal record? This place was something else entirely, that much she was sure of. 

That year something else had happened that had been scandalous enough to reach her ears. Kimberly Hart, the youngest head cheerleader this town had ever seen and essentially the embodiment of every High School Mean Girl you’ve ever seen in the movies and basically the Beyoncé of Angel Grove, had not fallen from grace, no she’d been kicked down from it. After spreading a picture that even Trini hadn’t been able to miss and afterwards knocking her at-the-time boyfriend Ty’s tooth or teeth out with a well-aimed fist, she was no longer the Queen Bee of the school, or in the running to become prom queen. 

These days she had even less friends and more enemies than Trini, which had to be some sort of record because Trini mightn’t have any friends her age, at least she had one, sort of anyway. Did the eighty-year old grumpy neighbour really count as a friend? In her mind, it did or else it would be entirely too sad, not that she wanted it any other way. They could be moving again any day now, they’d already stayed here longer than in any of the other towns. So, Trini wasn’t going to get her hopes up, it was only a matter of time before she had to gather her things and start all over again.

After she’d gone through her tai chi routine she knew it was time to head to school, or else she’d earn another Saturday of detention, or perhaps even more, but she wasn’t particularly willing to find out how much detention you’d get once you skipped detention. Apparently, Trini had figured out quite early in the year, detention was what happened if you arrived to class late three times a week, Trini thought it was a rather steep punishment and had been forced to spend a fair number of Saturdays trapped in detention already this year. She didn’t particularly want to spend another few there, not without proper cause anyway and being late just wouldn’t be worth it. She had better things to do on a Saturday. 

So, she headed out to Angel Grove High School, or her personal hell, which was her favourite way of referring to the place that sucked the life out of her every day of the week and sometimes on Saturday as well. It took her about half an hour to get to the school, but once she was there, she found herself staring at the front doors of the school, they were closed but unlocked, as they always were on Saturday. Closed because there weren’t a whole lot of students at the school, unlocked for those who had to be in detention and for the ones who had mandatory sports’ practice during the weekend. 

Trini found herself standing at those doors for a full five minutes, then shook her head and decided that she’d rather be spending her day on anything other than detention, no matter that she’d get called into the principal’s office, again. She just couldn’t endure the same faces she hated seeing during the week, she couldn’t deal with the way the compulsory hours just didn’t pass by. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a bundle of giggles. A small group of cheerleaders was headed her way and Trini made an impulsive decision. She bolted. 

After she’d left the High School grounds, Trini didn’t feel like going home, not wanting to face her mother’s questions about why she was home early. She also couldn’t deal with the look on her face upon encountering Trini’s unwillingness to answer those questions or any questions for that matter. It sometimes made Trini question where their once upon a time, pleasant mother-daughter relationship had gone, but then she remembered being caught kissing a girl, which was the original reason for them moving the first time. No matter how often her mother would say they moved around so much for her job, Trini knew it wasn’t true. Her mother was afraid of her forming any kind of relationship with a girl, she could see it in her disapproving stare each time Trini came home. It was one of the reasons why she rarely spent any time at home. 

So, instead of heading home and facing the judgmental eyes of her mother, she just headed back to her mountain, realizing once more that that place felt more like home than her own house. Instead of doing tai chi, that was more of a morning ritual for her, she sat down on the edge of a rock-outcropping, letting her feet dangle over the edge while gazing at Angel Grove. As she often did, she wondered how many people were actually happy down there, she wondered what they did all day and whether life would get better for her. After High School life gets better, or so she’d been told. She wasn’t sure whether she should believe it but still, it was somehow a thought that kept her going because what if it really did get better. 

She spent the next couple of hours there, wondering about life and where it would get her. She watched the sky turn all different shades of blue, orange, yellow and red. She gawked at the sun that was slowly disappearing, only to be replaced by a full moon. Trini thought it interesting how their planet wouldn’t even consist of life without either of them, how one wouldn’t exist without the other, if there were such a thing. She scoffed at herself at thinking such ridiculous thoughts. 

Once she lost all sensation in her ass from sitting upon a slab of rock for hours, she got up and decided to head home. She was positive that her parents would be either asleep on the couch right about now or that they’d be tired enough after a week of work and having to take care of her brothers, to not fire a thousand questions at her and demanding answers. Perhaps she’d just sneak into her room using her window. 

It was only a second after she’d gotten up to head home when she heard an explosion nearby. The explosion was so loud it made her ears ring and the slab of rock she was standing on, positively shook, making her jump to safer ground a little further down the mountain. Her first instinct was to run into the opposite direction from where the noise had come from, but after a moment of contemplation, decided against it as her curiosity was sparked. At this hour on a Friday, no one was working and she was sure explosions didn’t occur without a reason. 

As she ran down the trail that would lead to the entrances of the mines, she thought that hearing this explosion was the most exciting thing she’d experienced ever since she moved her. She wasn’t really expecting to find anything interesting and once she came across the four teenagers that stood together yelling at each other, her first instinct was to just leave. However, she couldn’t just keep her mouth shut, this was her mountain after all, her place of safety and solitude, no matter that she’d seen Kimberly hiking the trails around the mines, or that she’d seen Zack at the train tracks a little ways down the mountain range. She still considered this place hers and that was why she had to speak up. 

If she’d known beforehand what would happen after that evening, how drastically her life would be altered, she probably would’ve kept her mouth shut and most likely she would have run the other way. But of course, she didn’t. Of course, she had to open her mouth. In a way she shouldn’t be surprised, her mouth was what had gotten her in trouble so very often anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of it all from Kim's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN, I had a lot more trouble writing from Kimberly’s POV than Trini’s. I also had less to tell, sorry! Better luck next time. Guess I’m going to watch the movie again to get inspired or something. Enjoy, leave a comment if you like/enjoy/hate.

Kim wasn’t sure what had gotten into her to send that despicable picture that ruined her life. To be truthful, she had not thought it would lead to her life changing for the worse so dramatically. Sure, she’d figured that some of her friends would be mad at her, she’d even figured that Amanda and probably Harper too, would ignore her for a couple of days or even weeks, but then they’d get over it and they’d go back to being friends. 

They’d been friends forever after all and they all agreed that they’d done things that had almost screwed up their friendship one time or another over the years. For instance, they’d managed to get over Harper kissing Kim’s ex-boyfriend three years ago. They’d also gotten over the fact that Amanda had made the cheerleading squad before Kim and Harper and then, this year, Kimberly making head-cheerleader instead of her two best friends. 

Surely, they’d get over this as well, or so she’d thought after facing their anger only a minute after she’d spread the picture of Amanda doing unspeakable things to Kim’s ex-boyfriend Ty literally a day after they’d broken up. An eye for an eye Kim had thought. You screw with my life, and quite literally with my ex-boyfriend of a day, then I’ll screw with yours as well. She’d thought that more people would be on her side but she’d calculated the situation disastrously wrong. If she had known beforehand what would happen, realized that between the three of them, she was the one to be discarded so easily, she wouldn’t have done it. She wouldn’t have jeopardized her entire social life for that one minute of feeling on top of the world before it all backfired. 

In retrospect, Kim sometimes had trouble believing that she’d truly thought she’d get at least some sympathy from her other friends in the squad in the first place. That she’d thought she had it worse than Amanda ever would when the plan to send the picture formed in her mind after she’d found that picture on Amanda’s phone. Even after distributing that picture to basically everyone who attended Angel Grove High School, she’d actually thought that at least some people would take her side. No one had, not one single person.

Of course, with hindsight, she’d change it all, do it all differently, she’d confront Amanda and they’d yell at each other, she’d ignore her best friend for a while, but they’d work it out, eventually anyway. However, there was no changing the past, there was only accepting the ghastly present for what it was and ultimately living with the mistakes she’d made. 

It had been five weeks since she’d sent the picture and so far, neither Amanda nor Harper had spoken a kind word to her, the only things they did tell her these days were how she couldn’t join them in their cheerleader practice or how much of a bitch she really was or even how they were going to make her life a living hell. No matter how she looked at it, it didn’t look promising. Like her life wasn’t a living hell already. 

Besides the fact that Amanda and Harper had frozen her out, the rest of the cheerleading squad continued to disregard her existence equally as much. Besides that, after punching Ty’s tooth out of his mouth even the jocks, who’d previously stared at her with lust in their eyes, nowadays either merely looked away or gave her a once over with disgust in their eyes. Kimberly really didn’t know which one she minded more. All she knew was that she’d never felt this lonely in her entire life. 

After spending most the past thirty-seven days alone, she’d come to realize that no matter how she had looked at it when life hadn’t gone to shit just yet, she could now conclude that she’d taken her former friends and her old life for granted. She realized she’d been a horrible person and she wanted to make amends. She wanted to do better, be better, but she didn’t really know how to go about it. She’d started by paying more attention in all her classes, putting her focus on studying rather than cheering and her friends. It only took away a small part of the emptiness that had, seemingly permanently, taken root inside of her. 

In her own way, she felt like she was at the start of her own, personal redemption arc, the only thing she hadn’t quite figured out was how to get to the point of actually having made amends. She didn’t know whether she really could make up for all she had done, not when no one wanted to be in her life, let alone talk to her like a normal person. Sure, the first step had been to work hard on her school assignments, that had been for her parents. She’d tried to apologize to Amanda and even Harper a trillion times, but they’d not cared for her words and Kim couldn’t blame them. 

Still, she’d been trying to better her life by saying sorry, either in words or in actions, by apologizing to others. What she truly wanted to focus on was proving herself that she wasn’t the shitty person she’d come to believe she was and truthfully, she didn’t know how she was going to accomplish that. She’d considered doing volunteer work, tutoring, joining the girl scouts as a guide. Apparently, all those options were impossible if your name was either Kimberly Hart, because ostensibly, rumour travelled further than the walls that surrounded Angel Grove High School, or if you had to be in detention every Saturday for the remainder of the year. 

Detention. That was exactly where she’d been all day. Going there every weekend for the past five weeks had been horrible. Having to face her former best friends in the bathroom however, had been worse. It hadn’t been a long confrontation, it was basically them telling her whatever friendship they might’ve once had, was absolutely, undoubtedly over. They’d made very clear that she’d officially been cut out their lives and she would never atone for her sins, not with them anyway. 

Her encounter in that bathroom had led to her being impulsive, to her father’s revulsion, who had screamed at her in the middle of the parking lot, to her mother’s horror, who hadn’t stopped screaming at her either from the moment she saw her daughter’s new haircut. Kim herself hadn’t particularly cared, because after cutting her hair, she’d truly felt lighter, like that moment had been somehow the start of something new, like she’d turned the page and begun a new chapter in her life. 

When after dinner her parents’ screaming started anew, Kim couldn’t take it any longer and fled the house without a word, or a phone for that matter. She walked around for what felt like hours before she realized where her legs had taken her. She was at the mountain range where her father had so very often taken her when she’d been younger. Kim had found herself hiking these trails rather often of late, it calmed her mind and made her see things clearer. 

After automatically following her favourite trail for a while, she went off-trail for a bit once she spotted her destination through the trees. She ended up at the familiar, small lake where she only undressed after she’d climbed onto her much-preferred rock outcropping that had to have been made specifically for the perfect dive. Without a second to spare she dove into the water. 

As always, the cold water washed away all her worries of that day. Whenever she was in that lake, it suddenly didn’t matter what people thought, not really anyway. There was only her and the water that enveloped her and muted every proof that anyone except for her even existed. Eventually though, she had to come up for air and that solitude dissipated, cicadas sang, crickets chirped, leaves rustled in the summer breeze. And, for some reason, someone was yelling her name like she’d just crossed a street without looking and nearly getting hit by a car. 

For the second time that day she ran into Jason Scott, the only person in the world who probably understood a little what it was like to be her. That morning in detention, they hadn’t talked, but he’d acknowledged her existence, twice, which was more than she got from most people these days. They’d talked about leaving this hellhole called Angel Grove and for a moment she’d really been tempted. Not because of the thought that she’d be going with Jason per se, but because it would be such an easy way out, to just leave everything behind and not be faced with the hateful stares all day, every day for as long as she had to stay here. 

To her surprise, her talking to Jason, which had never happened before, ever, hadn’t been the oddest thing to happen that day, even Amanda and Harper telling her to basically go fuck herself had been ordinary compared what happened on that mountain that evening. One moment she and Jason had been contemplating whether or not to skip Angel Grove and how every van was THAT kind of van, until a loud explosion sounded close by. Little did she know that after hearing Billy blowing up the mountain, life would never be the same again. That for some reason, her life would get both worse and better at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> Thanks for sticking around to read the second chapter. I'm working really hard to write one or two chapters a day. I'm going to start on the next straight away. It'll be another from Trini's POV. If you have any comments or objections, or if you find inconsistencies, let me know.
> 
> \- Caelum


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini finds her life has changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been going a little slow today, but I've written more, so that's something. Hope you enjoy. Also, I wanted to write only about 8 chapters but I think it might turn out to be more, hope you won't mind.

_If she’d known beforehand what would happen after that evening, how drastically her life would be altered, she probably would’ve kept her mouth shut and most likely she would have run the other way. But of course, she didn’t. Of course, she had to open her mouth. In a way she shouldn’t be surprised, her mouth was what had gotten her in trouble so very often anyway._

Bizarre things rapidly started happening after that, after hearing that explosion and feeling the need that she had to open her smart mouth and make a mocking remark. For some reason, it led to her and four others from Angel Grove finding some weird rocks or coins, whatever they were, or rather, it led to some guy named Zack hacking those coins from where the mountain only minutes ago had partially exploded and the rest yelling at him about what the hell he was doing. From there on out things got crazy and fast. One moment the five of them had been bickering about those stupid coins and the next, security guards were on their trail and they were all running for their lives.

They split up almost immediately, but Kimberly Hart kept running behind her. They were sprinting for what felt like hours but could only have been a couple of minutes and Trini was positive her legs were about to give out when suddenly the guys showed up in a car and Jason sat ready to pull them in, Kimberly went first of course because she was a princess and princesses were always rescued first. Then Trini was pulled into the car as well and they were dodging cars and Zack somehow jumped onto the car like some sort of action hero from a movie. Seriously, that guy had to be insane. They were racing toward the train tracks, someone commenting in a heated voice that once they made it past the tracks they were going to be safe. From the right a train was heading their way and that was going to be their saviour somehow if only they passed the tracks on time.

Trini remembered sitting in the back, adrenaline pumping through her veins, taking over her otherwise quiescent self. She was actually excited and rooting for them to pass those train tracks. Of course, that also might’ve had something to do with not wanting to be caught and having to explain their current situation to her already disapproving parents. However, she found herself being thrilled in that moment, quietly urging Billy to driver faster. They were closing in on the tracks and the train did the same, it was going to be a close call.

And then they reached the tracks and the train as well and life went to hell. She remembered being thrown around in the back of the car, remembered regretting not wearing a seatbelt. She recalled an immensely sharp pain in her side and her head feeling like it was about to explode. And then there was a whole lot of nothing, which made her wonder whether she had died. In that moment that lasted both only a second and a lifetime she thought about a lot of things that were entirely useless if she really had entered the world of the dead. She thought about how much her parents would be disappointed in her for getting caught up in whatever had led to her and four others to die. She realized how they wouldn’t be able to make sense of how it happened, how the five of them were connected.

With a smile on her face, if that were even possible in the possibly dead-like state she found herself in, she thought of how literally no one in Angel Grove would understand how the five of them had come to end up in that car. They had no connection or whatsoever after all, had barely, if ever, spoken to each other in public. It would probably be the mystery of the century. Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Jason Scott, Zack Taylor and Trini Gomez Kwan in a car together. It was almost comical. If anyone had told her half a year ago that the five of them would end up dying in a car, being hit by a train, she’d have laughed so hard she might’ve peed her pants. Nevertheless, fate obviously had an odd sense of humour because here they were, it had actually happened. The saddest part was, it was undoubtedly the most exciting thing she’d ever done in her life and now it was over and there was nothing exciting she would ever get to do again.

All she knew was that if she hadn’t died just now, she would’ve made more of her life, she would’ve put more effort into making friends, into trying to make her parents proud of her, despite her sexual orientation that her parents didn’t understand or like. She would’ve spent more time with her brothers, become the role-model they deserved. She would’ve allowed herself to fall in love with someone, anyone really, maybe anyway. Perhaps she would’ve even done something good for Angel Grove, like volunteer work. But she couldn’t do any of that. She had left the land of the living.

And then was pulled away from the peacefulness of that odd place and she felt herself waking up. She found herself being disoriented for a long moment, clearly remembering the pain she’d felt, how it had been so overwhelming she still felt like throwing up, but then it dissipated and other thoughts reached her mind. She recalled feeling weightless and hopeful and happy and sad at the same time and she wanted to get back to that place. Suddenly, a loud shrill scream reached her ears and she rolled over and hit the thing that brought forth the sound that she recognized as her alarm. There was a loud crashing sound and the high-pitched yell of the alarm stopped and without opening her eyes she rolled onto her back, unable to make sense of why her alarm was ringing on a Sunday anyway. It was Sunday, right?

She opened her eyes then and realized she was in her own bed. In her own room and it just didn’t make sense. She was either supposed to be dead or at least in the hospital, right? She tried moving her toes and found they still worked, her fingers were next and somehow, they still functioned as well. Trini snorted then, she’d literally just rolled over to make her alarm shut up. But how?

She sat up without effort and stared around her room to find any clue as to what might’ve happened. A thought hit her then. Of course. She felt so stupid she wanted to face-palm herself. It had only been a dream, a very vivid and life-like dream, but it couldn’t have been real. Her, Trini Gomez Kwan, ending up within the close proximity of Kimberly Hart, no, that couldn’t have been real. She looked at her alarm clock to see what time it was and how much time she had left before her parents would wake up.

It was then that she realized that there was literally nothing left of her alarm clock. Everywhere she looked on the left side of her bed, she found parts of the plastic and metal thing. With a frown, she even noticed how her bedside table suddenly stood crooked on the side where the alarm had stood previously. With a huff, she blamed it on rudely being awoken by her alarm and not knowing her own strength.

She then looked for her phone because no matter how well-rested she felt, if it was Sunday, there was no way she was going to get out of bed just yet. However, even on Sunday, her parents would wake up soon as well and she’d rather sneak out of the house at the crack of dawn, than be forced to go to church with them. When she couldn’t find her phone anywhere near or in her bed, her gaze was pulled toward the pile of clothes that had been discarded near her closet. It was probably still in her pocket. She got out of bed with an annoyed groan and grabbed her jeans, searching the pockets.

Right pocket first, which was where she always put her phone. Not this time though, her fingers instead curled around something round, the edges were rough, like perhaps it was a rock or something. She got it out and frowned, suddenly remembering more of her dream. She recalled finding the rocks, gems, coins? Whatever it was, she’d never seen anything like it. She held it up and noticed how it was yellow and bright, despite the dimness in her bedroom. It didn’t actually radiate light, but it did seem to glow brighter than it should, for a rock anyway. It was also warm to the touch. Surely, that had to be unusual?

She shook her head and put it on her desk in order to search the rest of her pockets. She found her phone in her left back-pocket, which was odd, she never put her phone there. Trini unlocked her phone and saw that, as usual, she had no messages or missed calls. It wasn’t unusual, she had no friends after all, except for her old, grumpy neighbour of course, who didn’t even own a mobile phone.

Suddenly she remembered what she had needed her phone for and she found the information she’d needed. Monday. It was really Monday. Had she slept through an entire Sunday without realizing it? She’d never done that in her entire life. No, obviously that wasn’t what had happened. But how did she just lose an entire day? She couldn’t recall one single thing that she’d done all Sunday. The only memories that flashed through her mind were the car chase and nearing the train tracks and being hit by a train.

“Damn it,” she cursed under her breath. Mentally slapping herself for not being able to remember anything other than the dream.

Obviously, none of that had happened for she was still alive and kicking, she had no injuries, not even a scrape on her skin as far as she knew. There was the rock though, the gem, the coin. Whatever the hell it was. She knew that at least that piece of rock was real. Even though everything that had happened regarding finding those coins had to have been a dream, she knew the yellow coin on her desk was definitely real.

She made a decision right there and then, after school, she’d go back to the mountain and hopefully, she’d find some answers. For now, she pushed every thought about the coin and her bizarre dream and sleeping through an entire Sunday from her mind. She had to hurry and get ready for school before her parents and her brothers woke up.

She rushed through her usual morning ritual and broke another three things before she even left the house. She ripped her towel in half first, she crushed the bottle of her favourite shampoo and she destroyed the handle off her bedroom window, but only after she’d already opened the window so she could live with it. The moment she had stepped out of her window and onto the roof, she’d heard the bedroom door of her parent’s room opening so she’d left just in time to avoid the inquisitive nature of her parents, well, of her mother mostly, who was infinitely worse than her father.

In her haste to get off she roof, just in case her parents came into her room to check up on her, Trini found herself jumping from the roof rather than carefully lowering herself down the side like she normally did. The power she felt in her legs once she jumped was overwhelming. She ended up jumping higher than expected and just as she was about to hit the ground face-first, arms flailing, instinct took over and she somersaulted last-minute and somehow ended up on in a kneeling position without miraculously getting hurt in the process.

For a moment, she sat in stunned silence. And then she actually, truly started laughing aloud for the first time in what felt like years. She got up from her kneeled position and took off running, going faster than she ever had in her life. She almost felt like she was flying and felt a grin split her face at the sensation. Her smirk faded once she reached the school. Somehow, she wasn’t even winded and that made her wonder whether she could run even faster than she had just now. With a grin plastered on her face she realized that she would try to find out her limits after school, along with answers about where this new-found strength had come from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was chapter three already, I'm going to walk around my house for a bit to get into Kimberly's character. Leave a comment if you enjoyed it. Thanks for sticking with me. 
> 
> -Caelum

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I'm trying something new, this is part I of this story, there will (hopefully) be a part II as well, but then several years later. Hope you enjoy the story. Let me know if there's anything I should include specifically or if I'm not doing the story justice. 
> 
> Caelum


End file.
